


Sandwich

by mmmdraco



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wonders why Tony is making a sandwich in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



"Tony, why are you making a sandwich?" Pepper looked over from where she was flipping through a stack of papers and signing the necessary lines.

He slid a gherkin into his mouth and chomped on it loudly. "I got hungry."

Pepper glared at him. "I should specify that I really mean 'Why are you making a sandwich in my office when there is a perfectly good kitchenette down the hall?'."

Picking up the mustard bottle, Tony shrugged. "Thor's in there making microwave popcorn."

"Again?!" Pepper's eyes widened and she stood up and ran out the door and down the hallway yelling, "Don't touch the buttons!"

Tony followed her down the hall with his sandwich in hand and leaned against the doorway taking large bites as she rested her hands on the counter in the kitchenette. Pepper turned to him and glared again. "Why didn't you tell me that Bruce was with him?"

Bruce waved from where he was shooing Thor away from the buttons on the microwave. Tony shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"So you deliberately made me think the whole floor was going to be full of smoke any moment. Why?"

Picking off a tiny corner of bread and nibbling on it, Tony shrugged. "To get you to take a break."

The microwave dinged and Thor laughed as he opened it and tore open the bag to pour the popcorn into a large bowl. "Come, friends, and partake of this glorious creation!"

Picking up a few popped kernels, Bruce grinned. "It's only microwave popcorn, Thor." He tossed one in his mouth and smiled as he chewed. "It is good, though."

Tony gestured toward the bowl with his gherkin and looked at Pepper. "Have some popcorn. Maybe a Diet Coke. Have a real Coke if you want."

"Contracts don't sign themselves, Tony."

Lost in thought for a moment, Tony suddenly grinned and looked at Pepper. "If you want them to, they could."


End file.
